Chope adults
Current programs (Debuted on the block) The Simpsons (April 1st 2000) (it aired on chope kids since 1990) South park (April 1st 2000) (aired on TV4 from 1998-1999 before chope kids acquired it) Spongebob (April 1st 2001) (it aired on chope kids since 2000) (only Aires every 2 months) (As a network) Family guy (April 15th 2003) (aired on TV4 from 1999-2002 before chope kids acquired it after TV4 shut down) The venture bros (September 6th 2004) American dad (September 4th 2005) Robot chicken (September 4th 2005) Squidbillies (January 1st 2006) Archer (march 7th 2010) Bobs burgers (may 1st 2011) Rick and Morty (January 5th 2014) Bojack horseman (august 24th 2014) Mike Tyson mysteries (February 1st 2015) The jellies (December 3rd 2017) Final space (February 15th 2018) Disenchantment (august 19th 2018) Paradise PD (September 2nd 2018) Love death and robots (march 17th 2019) Tuca and Bertie (may 5th 2019) Lazor wuff (September 1st 2019) (Anime) Castlevania (July 9th 2017) Aggretsuko (April 22nd 2018) Upcoming programs Bless the harts (2020) Former programs Æon flux (2000-2001 2005 block 2003-2009 network) Aqua teen hunger force (2003-2017) The brak show (2003-2007) Black dynamite (2012-2017) The boondocks (2005-2019) (in and out of schedule since 2015 stayed from 2016-2018 but was removed in late 2018 and has been in and out of schedule again since) Beavis and butthead (2000-2001 block 2001-2005 2016-2018 network) (aired on TV4 from 1995-1999) Border town (2016) Brickleberry (2012-2018) The critic (2000-2001 block 2001-2005 network) (aired on TV4 from 1995-1996) The Cleveland show (2009-2018) Clone high (2003 block 2003-2005 2016 network) Celebrity deathmatch (2000-2005 2006-2012) Dilbert (2000-2001 block 2001-2005 2016-2018 network) Duckman (2000-2001 block 2001-2005 network) (aired on TV4 from 1995-1999) DR. Katz (2000-2003 block 2003-2005 network) (aired on TV4 from 1995-1999) Daria (2001-2003 block 2003-2005 2016 block) (aired on TV4 from 1999-2002 simulcasting with chope adult) Drawn together (2004-2012) Frisky dingo (2006-2009) Futrurama (2000-2017) Golan the insatiable (2013-2017) God the devil and bob (2005) Harvey birdman attorney at law (2003-2018) Home movies (2000-2005 2016-2019) King of the hill (2000-2018) (aired on TV4 and chope kids from 1998-1999 and 1998-2018 respectively) Lil bush (2007-2009) Lucy the daughter of the devil (2005-2009) Metalocalypse (2005-2015) Moral oral (2005-2013) Neo yokio (2017 2018-2019) Napoleon dynamite (2012) The ooblongs (2003-2015) Perfect hair forever (2004-2015) Ren and stimpy (2000-2018) (aired onnchope kids from 1992-2018 and TV4 from 1995-1999) Samurai jack (2001-2019) (aired on chope kids from 2001-2015) Sealab 2021 (2003-2007) Space ghost coast to coast (2000-2013) (aired on chope kids from 1994-1999) Superjail (2007-2018) Son of Zorn (2016-2017) Spider man the new animated series (2002-2005) (aired on chope kids from 2002-2003) Ugly Americans (2010-2013) (Anime) Pop team epic (2018-2019) Schedule (Weekdays) 12:00am (family guy) 12:30am (family guy) 1:00am (family guy) (replaced by spongebob every 2 months) 1:30am (family guy) 2:00am (rick and Morty) 2:30am (rick and Morty) 3:00am (rick and Morty) 3:30am (rick and Morty) 4:00am (south park) 4:30am (south park) 5:00am (the Simpsons) 5:30am (the venture bros) 6:00am (tuca and Bertie) 6:30am (disenchantment) 7:00am (archer) 7:30am (squidbillies) 8:00am (American dad) 8:30am (robot chicken) 9:00am (mike Tyson mysteries) 9:30am (bobs burgers) 10:00am (paradise PD) 10:30am (lazor wuff) 11:00am (bojack horseman) 11:30am (the jellies) 12:00pm (the Simpsons) 12:30pm (love death and robots) 1:00pn (final space) 1:30pm (the Simpsons) 2:00pm (family guy) 2:30pm family guy 3:00pm family guy 3:30pm family guy 4:00pm the Simpsons 4:30pm the Simpsons 5:00pm the Simpsons 5:30pm the Simpsons 6:00pm south park 6:30pm south park 7:00pm south park 7:30pm south park 8:00pm castlevania 8:30pm aggretsuko 9:00pm south park 9:30pm south park 10:00pm south park 10:30pm south park 11:00pm south park 11:30pm south park